Regrets eternels
by Aqat
Summary: Quelque temps après la fin du jeu, Cloud est confronté à quelque chose qui n'était pas censé reparaître au grand jour avant longtemps...


Par cette nuit de lune rousse, il ne faisait pas bon sortir dans les environs de Nibelheim. La cité repeuplée peinait encore à recouvrer son âme. Cloud en tenait lieu, mais tout héros qu'il fût, son bras était impuissant à dissiper les ténèbres qui pesaient encore sur cet endroit maudit. La petite fille aux joues roses se hâta vers sa maison. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se mettre en chemin plus tôt, mais la cuisine de sa grand-tante était si accueillante, les desserts qu'elle pouvait y chiper en toute impunité tellement différents de la maigre pitance servie par sa mère, qu'elle avait perdu toute conscience du temps. La charmante vieille dame n'aurait rien demandé mieux que de la raccompagner, mais elle était une grande fille, à présent, et le trajet était si familier ! Elle avait donc refusé. Le chemin caillouteux longeait un petit bois, aux abords précédés d'une futaie où coulait un ruisseau. Jessica avait ses habitudes auprès du clair ruban d'eau vive. Elle ne passait jamais sans y jeter une pierre, s'essayant vainement à faire des ricochets. Il était un peu tard pour ces jeux. Comme elle se remettait en route, un gravillon frappa le fichu noué sur son chignon. _Ploc. _Elle se retourna, jeta autour d'elle un regard circonspect. Il faisait trop sombre pour dire si elle était visée ou si ses souliers neufs avaient fait crisser les cailloux du chemin.

Un autre gravillon atteignit son coude. _Ploc_. On lui lançait des pierres. Si elle avait été plus proche de la ville, elle se dit que des garçons auraient pu l'attendre, lui faire une farce. Mais à cette heure, si loin de la dernière habitation ? Elle se sentait beaucoup moins rassurée, tout à coup. Une stridulation monta de la futaie, sur sa droite. Son pas s'accéléra. Marcher droit devant elle, sans se retourner. Elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait rien. Cloud avait tué le dernier monstre des mois plus tôt, et nul n'en avait revu depuis. Mais la situation devenait oppressante.

Une pierre un peu plus grosse l'atteignit soudain entre les omoplates. Cela faisait mal. Jessica se mit à courir, sans égard pour l'irrationalité de sa crainte. Tant pis si elle s'écorchait en chemin. Elle franchit à toute allure la dizaine de mètres qui la séparait de la grand-route. Il ne restait qu'un tournant, et elle serait en vue du premier hameau. La cour toujours vivement éclairée serait un soulagement pour ses nerfs à vif. Si seulement la nuit était plus claire... Mais la clarté rougeâtre qui tombait de la lune ne faisait que rendre l'orientation plus délicate. Elle avait dû s'égarer quelque part. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle courait, et toujours pas de route à l'horizon. Pire, le chemin qu'elle empruntait était de plus en plus mauvais.

La stridulation inconnue jaillit juste devant elle. Elle bondit sur ses pieds. Le hurlement qu'elle retint lui meurtrit la gorge. Surtout ne pas paniquer. Elle tenta bien de courir dans la direction opposée, mais ses souliers glissèrent et elle se retrouva à genoux. L'aiguille à tricoter donnée par sa grand-tante constituait son unique défense. Elle la brandit devant elle, en s'encourageant. Après tout, il n'y avait plus de vilaine bête... Sa résolution fondit lorsqu'une masse plus sombre que la nuit émergea de la végétation et lui souffla son haleine au visage. La puanteur fut le dernier souvenir qu'elle emporta. Quelque chose l'avait remise debout et la poussa violemment à travers un mur de verdure. Une seconde plus tard, elle déboulait sur la grand-route.

La forme que la lune drapait d'une ombre rouge la regarda s'éloigner avec colère.

Cloud, ça te dérangerait de m'aider à mettre la table ?

Mmmmm...

Regarde-moi ça. Je t'avais demandé de ranger tes affaires, et tu laisses tes épées traîner un peu partout... Il faut tout que je fasse, dans cette maison !

Cloud la regardait s'activer, maussade. Il serait resté seul que cela ne l'eut pas dérangé, mais Tifa, sous prétexte de veiller sur lui, le maternait à sa façon impulsive et brouillonne. Ce soir, elle recevait de la famille ; du fait que sa maison était petite, il avait fallu qu'elle l'envahisse avec moult ustensiles de cuisine et cocottes fumantes. Ses délires de ménagère en retard s'étaient vite avérés ennuyeux. Il lui savait gré de son soutien au cours des rudes épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Sans elle, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait surmonté le choc de se découvrir un passé trafiqué et un avenir de clone de Séphiroth. Mais en six mois, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. La vie à Nibelheim, calme et paisible depuis qu'il en avait assaini les environs, faisait paraître plus lourde l'emprise qu'exerçait sur sa vie la brune à la forte poitrine. Leur relation faisait du sur place. Pour rien au monde Cloud n'aurait hâté le cours des choses. Le souvenir d'Aeris. Sa mémoire crucifiée par Séphiropth. La dépendance à la Mako et plus encore à Jénova. Un être normal en serait certainement sorti traumatisé. Lui ne retenait de cela qu'une forte envie de vivre caché.

Le vacarme provenant de la cuisine témoignait de la lutte de Tifa avec les fourneaux. Elle se plaignait qu'on ne pouvait rien cuisiner de décent, ici. Cloud avait terminé de polir Dernière Arme. Il la posa en terre, pointe fichée vers le bas, et se leva en prenant appui sur la garde. L'épée, aussi grande que lui, reluisait doucement sous la lumière chuintante. Il s'était dit qu'il allait la reposer sur son socle, mais quelque chose l'avertit qu'elle aurait à servir d'ici peu. Il se contenta de la glisser dans son fourreau et de la caler sur son fauteuil favori. Ensuite il soupira.

Cloud, tu veux être un amour ? Change-toi ; je t'ai repassé ta tunique argentée, celle que tu préfères. Je t'ai sorti aussi ton peigne en pierreries...

L'intéressé ne put se retenir de hausser les épaules. Avec ce vêtement et le bijou que lui avaient offert ses compatriotes en gage de leur reconnaissance, il aurait encore l'air d'une fille. Il avait mis tous ses efforts à s'entraîner, histoire de paraître moins fluet, mais il ne pouvait rien pour ses cheveux trop fins et trop blonds, ni pour ses traits graciles. Toutefois, ce serait encore pire si Tifa le voyait revenir en soldat. Il passa donc dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Onze heures du soir venaient de sonner à la pendule qu'ils étaient encore seuls. L'oncle et la tante de Tifa étaient très en retard. Les routes tout à fait sûres ne pouvaient guère les avoir retenus, et ils ne voisinaient pour ainsi dire pas. La table ovale du salon croulait sous les victuailles. Cloud se sentait vaguement barbouillé, mais il se força à prendre un air enjoué tout en arrachant une aile à la grosse dinde cramoisie qui étalait ses rondeurs au milieu du festin. Il se surprit à la dévorer à belles dents. Vite, une autre ! Ce qu'il avait faim ! Et la garniture était proprement délicieuse. Le vin de pays ne lui disait trop rien, mais la soif primait tout.

Tifa le regardait faire avec un agacement de moins en moins contenu.

C'est ça, d'ordinaire tu touches à peine ce que je te fais, et juste le soir que nous recevons, te voilà bien parti pour tout engloutir ! Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Ils ne vont pas venir...

L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Cloud redevint sérieux. Son pressentiment se confirmait. On avait besoin de lui. Entre autres, la famille de Tifa. Non qu'elle fût en péril. Mais le danger pouvait surgir, cette nuit. Il reposa son verre. Sa tenue n'était pas appropriée pour courir les chemins, surtout par cette froide fin de février, mais Tifa devait être rassurée.

Il enfila son manteau de soldat, assujettit Dernière Arme contre son épaule gauche. Il s'apprêtait à dire une banalité, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à annoncer à la jeune fille ce pourquoi il la quittait.

Tu peux être rassurée. Je suis certain qu'ils sont tout près, mais je vais me mettre à leur recherche. En attendant, si tu me tenais toutes ces bonnes choses au chaud ? Je ne serai pas long.

Tifa eut un faible sourire. Ainsi, malgré sa froideur, il l'aimait quand même un peu, pour qu'il ressente le besoin de la rassurer...

Il sortit dans la nuit, sa chevelure couleur de feu ruisselant de la clarté douillette du vestibule.

Les oncle et tante de Tifa avaient été retardés par leur bon cœur. Partis tard en raison d'un subit accès de goutte du mari, ils étaient tombés chemin faisant sur une petite fille apeurée, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis le cœur de laisser partir seule et qu'ils avaient raccompagnée chez elle. Elle n'habitait pas très près ; il fallut faire le détour. Ses parents avaient à toute force tenu à leur offrir une boisson chaude, et, la langue de la femme ayant trouvé matière à pérorer, ils s'étaient mis encore plus en retard. Cloud les croisa à quelques centaines de mètres de sa maison. Il les aborda, se présenta et les supplia de dire à Tifa qu'il s'était mis en quête de ce qui avait effrayé la petite Jessica. Ce qui était vrai, en un sens.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer beaucoup pour repérer sa proie. Les traces qu'elle émettait dansaient devant ses yeux développés par Jénova. Ses pas le menèrent droit à l'extérieur de la ville, non loin de l'orée d'un petit bois qu'il savait totalement inoffensif. Tout juste était-il bon à dérober à la vue les gosses qui venaient là se bécoter. Quand il eut atteint une clairière assez isolée, il s'arrêta et, décrivant un mouvement de rotation sur lui-même, s'écria tout haut :

Je sais que tu es là... Tu ferais mieux de te montrer !

Les fourrés s'agitèrent sur sa gauche. Il pointa son bras dans cette direction.

Je détesterais avoir à saccager cette belle futaie. Mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix...

Quelque chose de noir, de lourd et de vaguement anthropomorphique déboula de la végétation et se rétablit d'un bond félin en face de lui. L'odeur corporelle qui en refluait était insoutenable. L'homme était très grand et rendait à Cloud une quarantaine de centimètres. Taillé en force, mais voûté et les bras pendant au bout de ses épaules, au point de ressembler plutôt à un singe, il portait une guenille qui avait autrefois été un justaucorps noir. Sa poitrine demi nue était imberbe et ne paraissait simiesque qu'en raison de la crasse qui s'y accumulait. Une forêt de cheveux gris acier recouvrait son visage en retombant pratiquement au sol.

Cloud eut un sourire glacial. Même ainsi, son rival n'éveillait pas en lui une once de compassion.

Séphiroth, je t'avais dit que si tu te remontrais avant de m'avoir laissé t'oublier, il ne faudrait t'attendre de ma part à aucune pitié.

L'homme rejeta en arrière son casque de cheveux, révélant un visage mangé par la saleté et la vermine. Il toisa Cloud d'un air de défi. Ses traits restaient fort beaux, majestueux, hautains, impavides. À bien y regarder, il avait maigri et semblait plus vieux, plus fragile, mais ses yeux comme coulés dans le vif-argent étaient toujours ceux du splendide fils de Jénova.

Tu m'as puni, c'était ton droit, mais ce à quoi tu m'as condamné n'est pas une vie. C'est pire qu'une éternité de souffrances. Regarde-moi !

Il écarta sa guenille d'un geste des deux mains. Il ne portait rien dessous. Son corps taillé pour toutes les fatigues accusait l'effet de longues privations et d'innombrables nuits à la belle étoile dans des fourrés râpeux. Les galbes puissants de son torse, de ses jambes, l'élégante musculature de ses bras et de ses épaules, jusqu'à son entrejambe majestueuse, étaient marqués par les ronces et la crasse. Il n'était pas seulement sale et repoussant, il donnait l'impression _d'être_ la saleté. Quelque chose dans le cœur de Cloud s'éveilla à ce spectacle.

Il tira son épée. Séphiroth eut un léger frémissement, puis sortit la sienne. Masamune avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe depuis que Cloud l'avait brisée lors de leur duel par delà l'espace et le temps, après qu'il ait vaincu le guerrier sous sa forme divine. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins deux fois plus longue que Dernière Arme, et son éclat bleu nuit était encore acéré.

Cloud se débarrassa de son manteau. Il fit quelques pas de côté, cherchant ses idées tout en s'efforçant de se donner un air menaçant. Il y arrivait à merveille. Séphiroth paraissait désemparé, mais pas disposé à se rendre sans combattre. Il fit quelques passes, que para Cloud. À son tour, le blond héros décrivit plusieurs moulinets avec son arme. Son sourire s'était détendu.

Comprends-tu ce que j'entendais par : regrets éternels ? Tes fautes méritent une punition, mais la mort était trop douce. Tu n'aurais rien compris... Maintenant, tu éprouves la valeur irréductible de la vie, même méprisable, surtout méprisable. Cela, tu ne l'as même pas laissé à ceux que tu as tués... C'est pire, quand on n'a que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Je ne le supporte pas ! Pas moi ! Je suis au dessus des autres !

Tu ne vaux pas plus qu'eux, au contraire.

Séphiroth se rua en avant, lame haute, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sa charge déséquilibra Cloud, mais il voyait clair dans le jeu de son ancien rival. Il enveloppa Masamune avec le dedans de son épée, puis, au terme d'une série de parades éblouissantes, il la fit sauter de la main du grand guerrier. Un éclair passa dans le regard de Séphiroth. Il bondit sur le tranchant, sa poitrine offerte.

Du sang jaillit. Dernière Arme frémissait en lissant filer son énergie au travers du corps du blond. Séphiroth demeura interdit. Cloud avait interposé sa propre main entre lui et la lame.

Je t'ai dit que la mort n'était pas une option.

Malgré ses dents serrées et la douleur, il parvenait à sourire. Il ne feignait pas. Ses yeux étaient si purs que Séphiroth avait l'impression de contempler son âme.

J'étais venu je ne sais trop pour quelle raison, continua-t-il en pressant sa main blessée. J'ai beaucoup souffert par ta faute, je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix en te permettant de revenir et j'étais prêt à t'accorder ce que tu voulais. Mais de même que tu n'as pas pu tuer cette petite fille quand tu en as eu l'occasion, de même je ne peux pas tout simplement en finir avec toi. Appelle-moi niais sentimental, mais -

Je ne t'aurais pas épargné, tu le sais, le coupa Séphiroth. Mais de là à te mutiler pour moi, pour que je continue de payer, je réalise quelle haine je t'inspire.

Cloud parut peiné. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une onde de tristesse, et il répondit avec une animation qu'il avait peine à contenir :

Tout serait si simple si je pouvais te détester... Adieu. Tu finiras par comprendre un jour.

Il escamota son épée de sa bonne main, ramassa son manteau et, tournant les talons, entreprit de s'éloigner. Une brusque chaleur commençait à envahir tous les membres de Séphiroth. Il avait du mal à comprendre, et ce qu'il entrevoyait était trop dérangeant. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'affect des mortels. Leur comportement ne suivait aucune logique, mais celle du cœur. Séphiroth, lui, faisait du mal à ses amis comme à ses ennemis sans se poser de questions. Jénova elle-même ne l'avait-elle pas trahi, et son père avant elle ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ramassa Masamune qu'il comprit. Il revit subitement certaine photo où il posait avec Tifa et le véritable Cloud, à la sortie de la ville. Le clone avait hérité des sentiments de ce dernier à son égard et les avait développés. Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses...

Cloud, attends ! Je t'en prie, attends !

C'était la première fois qu'il suppliait quelqu'un parce que telle était son envie. Le blond se figea, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait réalisé ?

Séphiroth s'élança jusqu'à Cloud. Il n'avait pas de moyen de lui exprimer ses regrets, sa gratitude, sa compréhension, que disait-il, son amour, et les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge, aussi se contenta-t-il de prendre très délicatement la main blessée de Cloud et de la poser, toute sanglante, sur son cœur. Alors il se produisait un phénomène extraordinaire. Une aura d'un blanc diaphane enveloppa la main tendue du blond et le corps nu et sale du guerrier aux cheveux d'argent. Quand elle se fut résorbée, Cloud n'était plus blessé et Séphiroth n'était plus sale ni débraillé. À nouveau vêtu de son impressionnante tenue de combat, il tenait entre ses doigts le visage de son cadet, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Le seul regret de Cloud avait été d'être incapable de faire partager son amour à Séphiroth.

Celui de Séphiroth, de ne pas trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimât sans y poser de condition.

La clarté sanglante de la lune éclaira deux garçons qui étaient unis l'un à l'autre plus étroitement que s'ils avaient vécu ensemble une éternité de bonheur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'embrasser pour se le prouver, mais ils le firent quand même. À cet instant, Jénova pour de bon cessa d'être une menace. L'étoile qui parut au firmament n'était qu'amour et joie.

FIN.


End file.
